1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering device, and more particularly to a soldering device for plastics adhering.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to manufacture different kinds of electric products and plastic products, people bind several elements with each other to form these products. Therefore, methods for binding elements become an important issue. One of these methods is soldering, which is performed by melting parts of one element and attaching said element to another element via heat energy.
In addition of attaching elements, soldering is also applicable to repair the cracks or holes for plastic products. People used to apply adhesives to repair the cracks on a plastic product in the past; however, the original crack will break easily for a long-term use because of the poor adhesion ability of the adhesives.
A conventional soldering gun comprises a body, a driving mechanism having a clutch, a first connecting bar, a second connecting bar, a sliding blocker and a heating head, one end of the clutch pivotally rotated relative to the body, another end of the clutch connected to one end of the first connecting bar, another end of the first connecting bar pivotally connected to one end of the second connecting bar, another end of the second connecting bar pivotally connected to the sliding blocker which is assembled to the heating head, the driving mechanism further having a spring, a stopping blocker and a rail. Under this arrangement, when a user launches the clutch, the heating head is exposed out of the body because of the driving mechanism so as to offer a safety for the user.
However, the conventional soldering gun has a disadvantage as following.
When the user solders the cracks which are at a corner of a target, the user may twist their wrist for soldering said target in a long period. Therefore, the user will feel uncomfortable because the said twisting leads a pain to the muscle of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.